Snow in California
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: Fabian is moving to California and has to leave Anubis house. Can snow keep Fabian where he belongs?


**Hey guys, it's meeee. I'm off school so I decided to write. I love Ariana Grande so much and this song is just amazing. I had planned for it to be a Brathalia song fic but I decided against that. Anyway, this is dedicated to EmmaLovesWriting because you are truly amazing. **

**Disclaimer; *sings* I'm really sorry, but I don't own House of Anubis. I don't, own the song too. I just own my plot, ohhhh.**

**Anywayyyy, song lyrics are in italics and this is all in Nina's pov. Imagine she is singing the song, okay? On with da story!**

_Dear Santa,  
It's me Ariana  
I know it's been awhile but I really need  
Your help this year  
Let me make this clear_

I hadn't asked for anything from Santa for a good few years. I really needed help this year though, this just couldn't be happening.

_See I really love him  
And it's been kinda tough cause  
He's only in town for the holidays  
Tomorrow he's flying away  
Away from me_

I really love Fabian, and he's moving back home. To California. His parents are moving him schools, and he only has the holidays with Anubis House, with me.

_I don't need another gift  
I just have one wish  
This year can you_

All I want is this, I don't ask for anything else. Please, just listen to my one wish.

_Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Don't want him to go tomorrow morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow let it snow let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Calif-orn-i-a_

Please, just close the airport in California. I don't want to say goodbye tomorrow morning, I really don't. I just wanted to cuddle with him near the fireplace. His arms wrapped around me, my head on his shoulder. Just please, let it snow in California.

_Dear Santa, What happened to the plan we had I checked the news and it said It'd be a sunny day Make it go away_

The news said it would be one of the hottest days we would get this year. Everyone was happy about it, except for me. All I want is snow, all I want this year. Please, send the sun away.

_See I, I really need him to stay  
For a couple more days  
Can't you make his  
Five o'clock flight delay  
Won't you find a way?_

Just even for a few more days? All I ask. Just keep him here for New Years. So I can have that midnight kiss. You can find a way, to delay that flight. I'm begging you.

_I don't need another gift  
I just have one wish  
This year can you_

All I want is this, I don't ask for anything else. Please, just listen to my one wish.

_Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Don't want him to go tomorrow morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow let it snow let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Calif-orn-i-a_

I just can't say goodbye, it will kill me inside. I don't care if you even make it rain, just keep him here. Next to me, forever. We said a long distance relationship, it will work. I just won't be able to kiss him, or hug him. The time's are different. I won't be able to cope. Please, make it snow in California.

_I know I'm asking for the impossible  
But I believe in miracles  
I need my baby right here with me  
So please, please_

I know I will need a miracle but I'm believing in them. This is the impossible, but you can just make it snow for a few hours. Just keep Fabian right here with me, just keep my baby here. I don't want him to go away.

_Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Don't want him to go tomorrow morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow let it snow let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Calif-orn-i-a_

He's going away now, please just make it snow in California. He can't leave me, after all we have went through. Please, just keep him off that flight. Don't let him board that plane. We've had our last kiss and hug for a while. It killed me inside. It's 5 o'clock, he will be on the plane now. The door opened. My one wish didn't come true, it truly was impossible. At that moment in time, Fabian walked in,  
"Nina, it snowed in California!"

**I hope you enjoyed that. Wow, I say that a lot. I'm going to upload a songfic every week so just review what song you want me to do. Hint Hint. I don't do any couples that mess with Fabina! Like Mabian,Jabian, Kabian, Neddie, you get it. I don't do any of them couples, but I'll try to do any other couples. I write best when doing Fabina/Brathalia. Okay, bye bye now. Ily~Chloe x**


End file.
